The Wood Cabin Diaries
by Wispy Willow
Summary: Sam and Andy are lovers alone in a wooden fishing cabin! It's a dream come true. A frivolous, playful look at the couple during their honeymoon phase. There should be more cabin escapades to come, but the first few chapters describe the conversations and events that take them there. Picks up from the end of Season 5, episode 11. Disclaimer. I do not own Rookie Blue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I feel shell shocked!" Andy grimaced as Traci gently helped to pull her shirt down.

"Why wouldn't you?" Traci replied raising her voice an octave. She knew Andy was still afflicted with mild deafness, but there was an obvious tentativeness in her tone. After all, Andy had just survived the latest blast that had all but brought the entire Division crashing down around them.

Traci, like everyone else at the gridlocked 15, was still trying to get her head around how the hell Andy had survived, when she was right in the proverbial eye of the storm.

"It's like you've been to hell and back in one day." She continued with a supportive smile as she handed Andy her sweatshirt.

"My ears are still ringing." Andy yelled a frown troubling her face now.

"I know, but are you sure you're not hurt anywhere else?" Traci scrutinized her friend. She looked gutted and pale, ruffled and bruised, but incredibly had no broken bones.

"Don't _you_ start!" Andy shot Traci a look of whimsical annoyance and impatience, as she lifted her hands to release her hair.

"Ouch" she flinched as her shoulder blades protested the sudden movement.

"You were saying." Traci sniggered under her breath as she surveyed the obvious discomfort in Andy.

"I'm sorry it's just that Sam's been like a helicopter hovering over me."

"Oh so you mean he is being his usual self," Traci chortled louder this time, rolling her eyes with playful mockery in her face.

"That's a drag I'm sure." She continued crossing her arms and nudging Andy's back softly. Andy eyed Traci through the reflection of the small mirror attached her locker door. She cast a sarcastic smile at her in reply.

Traci's eyes drifted to the photo pinned above the mirror. It was one of Andy with Sam. Once many moons ago there had been a picture of Andy with Luke somewhere on the locker door, but unlike this one, that picture, like their relationship had appeared contrived, forced and superficial.

Andy hadn't made any pictorial announcements about her relationship with Sam their first go around and Nick had never made it to the locker door, but that relationship seemed lost before it even came ashore.

The picture Traci was looking at now was taken about three years ago, before they even became a couple.

There was nothing fabricated about _that_ picture. Whomever had taken it had sure as hell captured tangible, visceral, physical proof of the genuine, unmasked synergy sparking between Sam and Andy. What words were there to adequately describe that connection between them… passionate, stormy, unwavering, impenetrable… undeniable?

They were wearing their uniforms and out in the parking lot standing impossibly close, with just the faintest crack of space eked out between their bodies. It was almost impossible to see where one began and the other ended.

Andy had a wide spontaneous smile on her lips, as she tilted her head slightly and stared up into Sam's eyes. Her expression was animated, vital and engaged.

Sam wore no trace of a smile as his eyes locked with hers. His intent, tender focus on Andy created an overwhelmingly powerful impression. It seemed like he was effortlessly holding her gaze, but for anyone who really cared to look, it was quite discernable that Andy was the one with the iron clad hold on Sam.

For Traci it seemed like she witnessed the first tangled beginnings of that invisible, enviable and tight bond of theirs from day one. It was ridiculous to realize that it all began when Andy decked Sam and arrested him, completely blowing his cover wide open.

Andy shifted and tossed her bag on the bench beside them. Another sudden movement that caused a jab of pain to her battered body.

"You know what I'm mostly ticked off about today? _Marlo_. It's like she has been talking between the lines all day."

Traci folded her arms not saying a word as she looked knowingly at Andy.

"I know it's frivolous, but I can't help it." Andy continued.

"Andy he ran into the rubble to save _you_ without any care for his own safety. It could have been rigged with more explosives for all he knew. If that doesn't chase your fears away what will?"

"I know," Andy retorted thoughtfully.

"He's always running into burning buildings or explosive situations to save you Andy-"

"Technically we weren't together most of those times," she added with a giggle of her own, creating an injection of levity into the heavy mood lingering at the station.

"Oh yeah sure and technically Pluto isn't a planet." Traci nodded and snorted as she turned to open her own locker.

"Anyway Marlo will be gone before you know it." Traci added.

"Let's hope this case wraps up soon," Andy sighed zipping her bag closed and twirling the loops in her hands.

"So how are things with Steve Peck? Are you thinking of climbing back on the bike and trying again." Andy changed gears and tones now as she let out another playful chuckle.

"I don't know. Let's just say I miss him and so does Leo. My mind is open." Traci popped her head past the locker door to look at Andy as she spoke.

"It's nice to have someone actually _in_ my life to care about my child and share the parenting stuff, and I think it gives Leo a little extra security too," Traci continued as she put her badge away.

Andy smiled spontaneously, "I'm sure it does-

"Andy."

Sam's deep voice interrupted her as it hollered through the locker room. Moments later she caught sight of him meandering slowly towards her, his hands stuck in his pockets, a grim expression on his tired face. She hadn't expected him to be done with interrogating MacDonald for hours. Hell she was even contemplating having Traci take her home.

As Sam got closer she detected the look of renewed relief burgeoning in his dark glinting eyes at the sight of her.

"Hi Sam," Traci intercepted causing Sam to pry his eyes from Andy.

"Oh hey Nash. Are you heading out? "He seemed distracted, frustrated, and even anxious.

"Yeah I was just leaving now." She smiled and moved to go. "I'll speak to you tomorrow Andy-

"MacDonald's dead." Sam blurted out ignoring Traci's words. Both women gasped, staring at him in disbelief.

"What!" Traci slammed her locker door shut.

"How?" Andy contributed in shock.

"Looks like a suicide, but I'm not buying that. Peck and Marlo are in there with forensics now." Sam replied, obvious fatigue filtrating his voice and demeanor.

"Why would he kill himself when he seemed so desperate to share something?" Andy piped up. She somehow restrained her desire to reach out and touch Sam's jawline in an effort to ease the tautness in him.

"I don't know." Sam replied exasperated, looking from one to the other.

"The interrogation room is a crime scene. Now that our prime bombing suspect is dead in our house the investigation will be taken out of our hands." He continued.

"Okay well I'd like to take a look before that door closes on us." Traci asserted as she sidestepped Sam and made for the exit.

"A fresh pair of eyes will help," Sam muttered grateful that that fresh pair of eyes was alert, sharp and precise.

"I'll see you later." Traci called out over her shoulder, as she hastily exited the room. Despite the gravity of what was going on around her, Andy couldn't help feeling relief that she heard Traci's heals clicking purposefully on the ceramic floor. It felt comforting to start hearing regular noises again.

Sam eye's searched hers, seemingly looking for answers in her. She offered a subtle half smile as he began to slowly peruse her body seeking more reassurances that she was really wasn't broken in any way. She looked great, a little windswept, but so goddam beautiful as always.

"That's pretty gruesome what happened," Andy said softly.

"It was. It is." Sam acknowledged bringing his hands to his temples.

"Sam I know you. This is going to eat away at you. Let it go. There is nothing you could have done to stop this. Let Intelligence do their jobs." Andy implored urgently.

Her locker door was still open and the width of it represented the gap between them. Through the corner of his eye, Sam got a glance of the picture Andy had there. He knew exactly when that picture was taken. Hell he even knew what they had been talking about at that moment, and he knew who took it.

He could still remember the earnestness in Oliver and the challenge in his eyes when he held up his phone to show it to Sam. " _"She's not your Rookie anymore!"_ That was all he said, but that was more than enough.

Sam closed Andy's locker door firmly and bridged the narrow gap between them. Their bodies almost brushed and his warm, minty breath fanned her face.

"The only thing eating away at me is what happened to you tonight and how close..." His voice trailed off as he looked away momentarily.

"I'm okay Sam." Andy whispered smiling into his tense face.

He took a step closer and gently placed his hands on each side of her face tilting her head, so she could do nothing but melt into his smoldering chocolate eyes. His stance and demeanor reminded her so much of the way he gently held and caressed her face after she was shot in her vest almost three years ago.

His hands radiated with the same gentle compassion as that unforgettable time and his fingertips bristled with an identical intensity, as though he both demanded and needed something from her at once.

She exhaled softly as he filled his hands with locks of her soft chestnut brown hair, his thumb masterfully slipping over her cheek with the delicious tenderness of warm syrup.

Sam's eyes burned deeply into hers as he opened his mouth to say something in a spent, gravelly voice.

"I can't lose you Andy." He murmured just loudly enough for her to hear; and her body began to tremble in response.

"It'll take a lot more than a bomb to shake me Sam Swarek!" Andy managed after a minute in a breathless, heady voice, silently acknowledging the magnanimous insinuation of his previous words.

"Ha" Sam responded with a boyish chuckle as he slipped his arm around her shoulders bringing her head to his neck. He took deep breaths as he cradled her with expert knowledge of how her body fit into his. They were like two key jigsaw pieces that interlinked effortlessly. It felt therapeutic and overwhelming all at once.

She rarely saw Sam needy; and while he scarcely exposed his vulnerabilities to her, it was evident he was becoming more comfortable with that. Undoubtedly he had been pushed to almost breaking point tonight.

"Let's go home." His voice crackled.

"You don't need to ask twice," Andy replied a smile burning into her mouth and eyes as she slowly peeled away from him.

Sam deftly thrust her bag over his shoulder and led the way, entwining her fingers firmly in his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Andy closed her eyes and slipped lower into the warm, bubbly water that filled Sam's spa size tub. It felt like a blissful balm for her bruised and aching body.

Flashing vivid images of the powerful explosion darted through her mind. It had all been pretty routine as Tim buzzed her in to the evidence room. She had the goddam hard drive in her hands when suddenly lights flashed and a deafening boom shattered the air.

Shards of debris flew at her and her body was lifted effortless in the air before she was flung like a weightless _Raggedy Anne_ doll to the other side of the room. It was all a black out after that, until she detected the barely audible sounds of someone calling her name. Her throat parched and dry from the dust and trauma, she had managed a feeble response.

Then Sam was pulling her upright with a desperate softness in his frantic hands and an honest haggard agony cascading from his stormy, moist, red eyes.

"Andy," his raspy voice broke into her thoughts now.

So he was still hovering then. He must have crept into the bathroom while her eyes were closed. How long had he been standing there?

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Are you ready to get out now?" The undercurrent of concern hadn't yet dissipated from his voice. He wasn't one to break out into public hallelujahs; but she knew he was secretly giving silent prayers of thanks that Andy was spared again today.

He stood resolutely beside the bath tub looking down at her. The slippery clinging bubbles concealed every part of her from her shoulders down, but he appeared to see right through her.

The water had long since lost its steamy heat, but the inferno in his eyes was setting her body on fire. They penetrated her now with an extremely primitive gleam, causing her heart to beat like an age-old rhythmic drum.

God could he hear the thumping noise! He held her glare knowingly, his eyes flickering with desire.

He hardened his jaw and looked away for a moment. He was obviously distracted by her. Yet he showed deliberate restraint.

"How do you feel?" his smooth voice felt like the finest lace caressing her soul.

"Like I was in a room where a bomb exploded." She retorted.

"Well that happened," he chuckled.

"I have some bruises to prove it and my ears are still ringing," she responded, looking away to escape his burning eyes.

"Okay. Well the paramedic said that could last days," he stepped closer.

"I know, I know" she whispered lifting her hand and blowing some puffy bubbles away.

"So uh… do you need help? He continued, clearing his throat, his lips twisting up and his right eyebrow slightly raised.

"With what?" She challenged slipping lower into the cooling waters.

"Getting dressed," his eyes widened as he shrugged casually.

"Oh that's funny Sam. I could swear you've always been way more interested in helping me get _undressed_."

He emitted a playful chuckle.

"Well the two don't have to be mutually exclusive McNally." He teased looking straight into her eyes.

She pierced him with her sparkling amber eyes alive with messages of every kind.

"Maybe I will just go and make you some green tea instead." He offered.

"Maybe you should," she laughed in response, welcoming the fresh new signs of energized levity in him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Sam waited for the kettle to boil on the stove top, he paced nervously. Christ it felt like the past twenty four hours had played out more like a week!

His head ached and he was overcome with restlessness, unease and unfathomable questions. As a detective he instinctively sought answers and uncovered key evidence. Motive, opportunity, means, lies, the dankness of human depravity; all of it was what he sifted through to find solutions. Yet right now he was tapped out and rendered like the bluntest of pencils. He kept coming up with nothing.

To top it all Andy was nearly blown to a billion pieces tonight. God when he saw the carnage of the decimated evidence room, his soul shattered, his heart crashed and heavy, hot tears crowded in his eyes.

She had become everything to him, his story, and his life. Damn if she died, then he didn't want to go on living either. He couldn't. Not without her.

Was this the self-same panic, pain and anguish Andy had experienced the night he was shot before her eyes?

Had this day really started with Andy looking ruffled and insecure about Marlo? He had tried to find the words _and_ gestures to make her understand how unwarranted, ridiculous and unfounded her fears were.

She knew he loved her of course; but she was a woman who had once suffered infidelity, and much as she believed in him, that had to have played on her mind just a little.

Honest to God there was no one in his thoughts, heart and head but her, Andy McNally. It had been that way pretty much from the moment their stars collided.

Marlo had been what she had been at the time; a distraction, a crutch, a desperate attempt at forgetting, a symbol, if only to him, that things had normalized in his life. By contrast Andy was his everything! She held his future in the palms of her hand.

Obviously it had been somewhat unnerving to see Marlo yesterday. He had no clue she was transferred to Intelligence. He hadn't seen her since that day in his hospital room. It felt like decades ago really.

FLASHBACK

 _She had walked in three days after the surgery. He remembered it better as two days after Andy tumbled into his room gorgeously tipsy and nervously giggly._

 _By contrast, Marlo had entered so quietly and surreptitiously, he hadn't heard or seen her. He was pretty engrossed by that book about Ancient Aztec Civilization._

 _"_ _Sam," Marlo's voice was wavering as she spoke._

 _He lifted his head and there she stood; pale and motionless, awkwardly holding a collection of gaudy "_ Get Well _" balloons. She obviously hadn't known him well enough to know balloons really weren't his thing. She had an apologetic half smile on her face, a tentative stance and an all-round vulnerability about her._

 _"_ _Marlo," he said with genuine surprise and shock. He honestly hadn't expected to see her, at least not here in the hospital._

 _"_ _Hi Sam. You probably weren't expecting to see me huh?" She said._

 _She looked around vacantly, but it was evident she was really looking for signs of Andy's presence there._

 _"_ _How are you?" He said thoughtfully. It was strained and awkward for both of them._

 _"_ _God Sam. How am_ I, _I'm fine. I'm okay. How are_ you _? I mean…" her voice drifted off as she looked furtively away from him._

 _"_ _I got you these," she added clumsily stationing the balloons on the table nearby. "It's nothing much but-_

 _"_ _It's not your fault Marlo." Sam said firmly enough to make her look at him._

 _She nodded and attempted to smile._

 _"_ _I just feel so goddam guilty." She admitted slowly._

 _"_ _No one is blaming you. Stop beating yourself up." He replied stoically._

 _"_ _I should have come sooner I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say." She whispered coming closer, but stopping short of the bed._

 _"_ _Marlo, there is something I need to tell you-"he began softly, closing his book and gently placing it on the table._

 _"_ _You don't have to. I already know." She squeezed her eyes closed and turned her head away._

 _"_ _I was there Sam. I saw how she ran to you. I saw how she looked at you and how you reached for her. I saw-"_

 _"_ _I thought if I just kept trying I could let her go, but I can't. I should have been honest with you earlier. I should have been honest about us." His voice was truthful, sensitive and steady._

 _"_ _I nearly died Marlo. It was a wake-up call. I owe it to Andy, and myself, to give us every chance possible now." He spoke with deep and final assertion. Nothing would sway him now._

 _"_ _I know." She mumbled with a sad smile and empty eyes. "I'm leaving Division 15 anyway. I'm not sure what my future is. But it's as good a time as any for a fresh beginning."_

 _That was the moment Andy came in. She was carrying a white box with a ribbon tied across it. Her face was one beautiful smile, but it disappeared instantly at the sight of Marlo._

 _"_ _Marlo!" She exclaimed, the life suddenly draining from her face. Her eyes shot questions at Sam like sharp heated daggers._

 _"_ _I…uh… I wasn't expecting to see you here!"She stumbled over her words. She looked, confused, jealous, dislodged, and even a little possessive._

 _"_ _Andy," Marlo held her palms up in the air. "Let's not make this more awkward than it needs to be. I was just leaving anyway."_

 _She turned back to him and smiled sincerely this time. "Bye Sam. I'll see you around." She whispered and with that she sauntered past Andy, out of the door and out of his life. All he remembered from that moment was that he felt free, calm and relieved._

 _"_ _Bye," Andy called after Marlo before turning to give Sam a 'what the hell', raised-eyebrow look'._

 _"_ _How are you? How was your day?" He asked her as she stood holding her box._

 _"_ _I'm good. My day was good, well it could have been better! Who knew training a Rookie could be so damn challenging." She sighed as she dropped on the bed before him._

 _"_ _I know nothing about that." He licked his lips and grinned at her impishly._

 _Her face broke into a smile, it was the kind of smile that extended to her eyes, exactly like the one Marlo wiped one off her face moments before._

 _"_ _I'm sure even you had more to work with!" She rolled her eyes and pulled the bow on the box tighter._

 _"_ _Oh I had more to work with," he quipped flirtatiously, slowly dropping his eyes to the rest of her body._

 _"_ _You're nuts you know that?" Andy snorted in response."_ _Did Sarah get home okay the other day?" She added hastily still holding the box between them like a block of physical space._

 _"_ _She did. Thanks for taking her to the station." He nodded in reply._

 _"_ _Oh I was happy to do it." her voice trailed off and she evaded his eyes for a moment. He couldn't help wondering what his sister and the love of his life talked about in his truck. After all he and Sarah weren't exactly on devoted sibling terms when she stormed out of there in exasperation yesterday._

 _Andy's gaze returned to Sam and she looked at him straight-faced and almost insistently._

 _"_ _What did Marlo want?" She asked sternly, her steely eyes unequivocally demanding._

 _"_ _It's over Andy. I told her so. We're done. She knew it anyway." He replied leaning forward and bringing his head closer to hers so she could look deep into his eyes when he spoke. He brushed against that confounded box she insisted on holding._

 _"_ _Okay," Andy whispered, a light blush sweeping her cheeks, a secretive smile creeping to her lips. She looked away momentarily._

 _"_ _She brought you balloons." She quipped as though such a thing was ludicrous. He could detect that victorious mockery in her._

 _"_ _I guess so." Sam replied._

 _Andy was silent for a moment, looking around the room before her eyes returned to his._

 _"_ _I brought you cookies," she smiled finally handing the white box to him confidently._

 _"_ _Thank you." He replied his eyes not leaving hers as he placed the box on the table and loosened the ribbon. He surveyed the four large iced sugar cookies within. He happened to know Andy had a penchant for those kinds of cookies, especially when she was stressed._

 _There were a few times when they used to ride together that she insisted he stop the cruiser so she could dash into the bakery that made them. She had gotten into the habit of snapping her cookie in half so they could share it. He never said no._

 _He smiled; if only life were as simple as this box of frosted sugar cookies. He dipped his hand in to take a cookie, keeping eye contact as he gently broke it in half and handed a piece to her._

 _The smile on her face was purely magical as she took it from him. Within seconds she took a bite._

 _"_ _Nick and I, we're done too." She said ever so quietly as she munched away. She looked him in the eye and smiled again._

The kettle whistled noisily as steam spewed up and Sam came back to the present. He turned the stove off and poured Andy a cup of green tea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He placed the steaming tea on the bedside table and pulled the covers back for her, then he kicked his shoes off and jumped on his side of the bed with a soft groan. The night was becoming more fraught with wild speculation and his mind was struggling to keep pace.

Just moments ago he had hung up with Tommy McNally, who wanted to know how Andy was doing. Then his cell had buzzed with a text. It was Nash.

She was right with him questioning the suicide theory. What could that all mean dammit!

Only police personnel had access to the evidence room. That hard drive was scanned for explosives. It was clean.

"How the hell did an explosive get in there?" He whispered to himself rubbing his eyes with stubborn intensity.

He picked up the remote to distract himself with something on screen. Anything would do really, anything. Thank God McNally was staying the night, he sure as hell needed to hold her close and feel her silky skin pressed right against him.

He wished to god she would accept the key to his place; better yet just move in with him so he would never have to go another night without her. Hell he couldn't imagine his bed, home or life without her anymore.

"A _Friends_ rerun _._ Great I love _Friends_." Andy announced suddenly slipping into the bed beside him.

"That's why it's on." he responded moving closer, but refraining from touching her. For now he just wanted to feel her proximity, hear her laugh and watch her relax. After all he had become an expert at observing her from the corner of his eye.

God how he loved the way her lips twitched when she laughed spontaneously; the pointed tip of her chin when she questioned something and the crinkles in the corner of her eyes as she smiled. When they used to ride together on patrol he had quickly learned how to read her expressions, reactions and mood from the driver's seat, and even on occasion, the passenger side.

She seemed so vibrant, yet so relaxed with him nowadays. There was so much more calmness and ease in her than when they were first together. Then she seemed to always want to know what was coming next. It was a time when he was still commitment weary and tentative himself. Now Andy just seemed so much more free and giving. She was somehow learning to go with the flow; and he sure as hell had divested himself of all of his phobias and qualms.

The sitcom ended with Andy's giggling out loud. Ross and Rachel never failed to elicit a bit of hysteria from her. He turned the TV off and shifted closer, hovering over her and smiling down, deep down into her eyes. Her hair was still a little wet and he imbibed wafts of its sweet vanilla fragrance.

She took in a soft intake of breath and he felt the anticipation brimming within her. God it never got old with McNally. She knew it too. It was like each time they touched she responded with such robust, fiery passion, desperately wanting to know and experience his touch in every way possible. It brought him indescribable satisfaction as well as insatiable desire.

His hand slid ever so gently across the arm she hugged to her ribcage, as he dropped his head and softly dribbled feathery kisses at her temple. His eyes were open to see her eyelids flutter in response to his touch.

It felt like tiny delicious sparks igniting her skin. Within seconds his hand pressed more urgently on her ribs. She felt a sudden stab, reminiscent of what she had experienced earlier today.

"Ow!" she emitted almost reluctantly.

Sam exhaled, his curious glowering eyes penetrating hers.

"You were in the middle of a room when a bomb exploded. You walked away without a scratch, but it hurts to kiss?" He asked with a quirkiness in his deep voice.

"Yes," she crackled. "My ribs hurt."

"Well I will try to be more gentle. Sorry" he pledged with eager sincerity, his fingers lingering beneath her breast, before he gently rolled his hand back over her fingers.

"What about here?" His voice invaded her senses like soft velvet, as his fingers articulately trickled over her jaw.

"Ow, my jaw hurts too, It's probably because I landed on it," she reacted, her voice slightly croaky from the tingly touch of Sam.

"What about here?" He spoke with a quiet inflection and a ripple of desire. None of what he did was lost on Andy. His arm came to rest across her rib cage again and his firm insistent lips fluttered on her eye.

"Ow," she barely managed, closing her eyes, eager for his mouth to travel and explore more of her.

A smile escaped Sam's lips, as he looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed tightly so he couldn't see the teasing twinkle or pleasurable glow in them. Her mouth however had already melted into a smile. Even with her eyes closed, he read her ruse easily. It would be nothing short of adorable if he wasn't so hungry for her right now.

"And here?" His voice dropped several decibels, as his mouth brushed the top of her nose with immaculate tenderness.

"Ow" she responded playfully.

He lifted himself higher and looked at her for a moment, twitches of a smile in his face.

Even with her eyes closed, happiness emanated from her.

"What about here?" He asked dropping his lips over her mouth. Her eyes were still closed, but she smiled in excited anticipation. His lips lingered for a second as he watched her wait for his kiss.

"Ow" she managed in heightened expectation, unable to wipe the silly smile from her face. He pulled back ever so slightly, and spontaneously her head rose subtly to follow his lips. He waited a second longer as she tilted her head.

Then he kissed her. He kissed her so softly that she felt like she would crumble into a thousand pieces. Yet as easily as he could undo her with his mouth, hands and touch; he could also make her whole with his love. For love her he did.

Where did this man always find the answers to her physical needs? How is it he always knew exactly how and where to touch her in the moment? Her bandaged hand came up to clutch the back of his head and she savoured the feel of his thick dark hair rippling between her fingers. It felt so good to have Sam so close and present, experiencing every second of stimulating pleasure with her.

His hand traveled to close over her upper arm and hold her in a cocoon of tender vigor. She sighed as his kiss deepened and a hoarse needy groan lifted from his throat. When his mouth left hers it slid over her face to her neck and throat with a dreamy finesse making her sigh and moan.

"Ow," she mused in roused breathlessness as his mouth nibbled her jaw line again. She didn't want him to stop, even if her jaw hurt a little. Her body was too enraptured now, and she needed him quite desperately.

"I can't get enough of you Andy. I can never get enough of you," Sam whispered in her ear as he smothered the side of her face with kisses.

"Me… neither…," Andy managed gulping for a breath, before his lips found hers again, drawing a passionately vigorous response.

"But I can wait… we can wait." He had, after all, become a master in the art of waiting for her multiple times over the years.

He growled into her hair as his nose sampled its smooth texture and aromatic allure. He dipped his head into her neck for more delicious nibbles of her tantalizing skin, feeling her head tilt to give as much of her neck to his lips as she could.

He groaned as he disentangled himself releasing his hold to look into her eyes.

"We don't have to do this tonight." He whispered, his eyes gleaning the vivacious wantonness in hers. It was impossible to ignore or deny.

Her hand slipped behind his neck bringing his face closer to hers.

"Sam," she said deliberately. "I've already told you. _You_ get me through the night?" His eyes blazed in response and she knew there was no going back now.

He stared into the depths of her sparkling eyes a moment longer, before dropping his head so his mouth could ever so softly devour hers again and again. Her body rose up to meet his and he held her like fragile china, as he softly peeled her clothes away and artfully moved his hands and lips all over her body. He whispered words in her ears that evoked blissful passion from her. It was subliminal, especially after the wayward day they had just left behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Andy sighed as she pulled the blanket higher and burrowed into the cushiony warmth of Sam's bed. She knew without opening her eyes that he wasn't there. The heat that stemmed from him was missing.

But he was around, he was close. She knew that without a shadow of a doubt too. He wouldn't leave her side, not today.

Her body still ached, but it also felt deliciously alive after Sam's very effective and scintillating overnight efforts to help her forget about any discomfort she might have.

She had spent so much time at Sam's lately that her own place was starting to feel like a spare room. She probably should have taken that key he offered; but she feared that if she did something awful might hijack their wonderful fairy tale life right now.

The aroma of fresh brewed coffee infiltrated her nostrils, and she took a deep inhale to savor the richness of the Arabica beans Sam always ground from scratch. Her ears picked up the rustling noises of movement downstairs. She also heard the soft gentle tones of strings and air instruments pervading the air.

Sam must be relaxed but pensive. She knew him well enough now to know that something about the calm ballads in Baroque music stoked reflection in him.

He had been visibly shaken by her latest remarkable brush with death last night. It had been written all over his face for God's sake. He had made love to her last night with such sweet, patient intensity, ever careful not to press or hurt her weathered body.

God how happy and thankful she felt to have him in her life. It felt so good to be loved by Sam Swarek. So good.

Her stomach growled. Damn she was ravenous. It seemed like an eternity since she ate! She remembered reluctantly swallowing some powdery, dry and tasteless crackers Sam had found in the kitchen at 15 last night. They hadn't bothered with food after that, neither were hungry, and by the time they got back to his place it was too late to think about food.

Her stomach growled again.

She pushed up in bed and swept her legs hastily over the side. She needed coffee, food and Sam! She needed all of that now, and not necessarily in that order.

"Don't go anywhere," Sam said stepping timeously into the room just then. "Just stay in bed. I brought you something to eat."

She sat back down as Sam approached carrying a small platter. There was orange juice, yogurt with fruit and granola; and coffee with lots of milk in it, just the way she liked it.

"Ooh yum!" She exclaimed rubbing her palms together in enthusiastic anticipation, as he lowered the feast to her.

"How do you feel?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Great," she breathed softly. His eyes brightened as he smiled at her. Then he bent to kiss her on the lips. He lingered a little holding the tray so it wouldn't tip. He pulled his lips away from hers to sink a warm intense kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you for bringing me breakfast. You _are_ actually sweet sometimes Sam do you know that?" She teased pressing her cheek into his soft lips so his morning stubble prickled her. God help her but she loved how that felt.

"In spite of all my efforts." He teased with a dimply smile.

"This is quite possibly the first time you've brought me breakfast in bed." She replied enthusiastically as she grabbed the glass of orange juice and took a few sips, savoring the refreshing tang as it trickled down her throat.

"But it's not the first time I've brought you juice to bed," he growled smiling almost wickedly at her as he sat opposite her.

"Hmm that was a pretty great morning," she quipped mischievously at the memory of their first morning together in his undercover apartment. It was hard to believe that was almost four years ago now. It had been madly passionate and outrageously romantic.

"We can make this a great morning too," he challenged running his fingers over her arm seductively.

She giggled and savored a spoon full of her yogurt parfait. Sam had mixed it all up with honey and she relished the sweetness of it.

"Tempting as that is, this is just too delicious to go to waste," she laughed swinging her clean licked spoon back and forth before his face.

"You must be starving. You didn't eat much yesterday," he nodded watching her scoop more yogurt and granola on her spoon. While she ate he brought her free hand to his cheek and brushed it over his stubble before kissing the tips of her fingers one by one. It was extremely distracting, but she managed to eat her breakfast none the less.

"What time is it?" She asked lazily after she had devoured the entire bowl.

"About ten thirty." He responded taking the tray off the bed and pressing up close to her.

"I guess you got the day off today." Her fingers reached out to play with his hand lifting and dropping it onto the comforter between them.

"Oh more than the day," he chuckled clinging to her fingers as she moved them about.

"What do you mean?" Her face pinched into that bemused, puzzled expression she had when something eluded her.

"I mean how would you like to take a vacation?" He loosened his hand and began to trickle his fingers over her back gently. His touch tickled and tantalized her, and she didn't want him to stop.

"I say damn straight I want to." She blurted out, demanding answers from him.

"I got off the phone with Oliver a short while ago. He said his fishing cabin up in Muskoka is ours if we want it." His voice was soft. His eyes glinting with a hint of excitement and tease.

She sat up immediately bringing her legs beneath her. Her eyes became round and sparkly, her body literally shimmied with anticipation.

"Seriously!" She exclaimed like a child in a toy store.

"Seriously. He figures the station won't be functional for another two weeks or so. Some of the Division are working out of 27 until then. I told Shaw that if you were interested, we probably wouldn't be back for three weeks."

She looked so radiant and star struck that he started to laugh at her infectious exuberance.

"We can leave today if you want. Just pack a few things here, stop by your place and then pick up the keys and off we go. We will be there before nightfall. Oliver even told me about this awesome diner place on the way. Apparently they make the best fries and burgers on the planet!"

"Sam this has to be like your best idea ever. What the heck are we waiting for?" She moved off the bed scrummaging for her sweat shirt and hastily pulling it over her sleeping t-shirt and boxers.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as her shoulder hurt with the movement.

"Take it easy Andy, the idea is to get you all healed, not more injured." Sam cautioned lightly.

"I guess you like the plan!" He added moments later with a smug smile.

"It's a _great_ plan you idiot," Andy retorted playfully as she grabbed a pillow and threw it lightheartedly into Sam's face.

"I love the plan and I love _you_ Sam." She threw her arms around him and held him as tightly as she could even though it made her ribs hurt like hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Oliver wasn't wrong! The burgers and fries were pretty damn awesome. They had to be the tastiest this side of the Georgian Bay. God bless Oliver, Andy thought. She was by far his biggest fan right now. She smiled and relaxed in the passenger side of Sam's truck, turning her head frequently to enjoy Sam's profile against the majestic countryside of the resplendent Muskoka region.

The day was a definition of summer. It was blue-skied, breezy and sunny, with not a cloud to be seen. Andy was practically a flutter with excitement. There was something so overtly romantic and story bookish about escaping to a wood cabin in the forest with the one person you couldn't get enough of!

Sam made her laugh so much it hurt her bruised ribs. She clutched them protectively, as he cautioned that it might take a while for a "hambulance" to find them in the woodlands.

His hand lingered on her thigh for almost the whole drive, and the wind blew through her hair as they listened to music and drank in the rich verdant, rugged beauty of the sparkling lakes, striking granite outcrops, and magnificent forests. God it was breathtaking and she realized she had never felt so weightless, carefree, frivolous, inspired and _in love_ with Sam.

They pulled up in front of Oliver's cottage well before sunset. Andy took a moment to drink in the rustic wooden bungalow nestled in the trees and festooned with rich vegetation of every kind. This was a far cry from the concrete jungle they lived in. It was pristine, serene and magical.

The squirrels chirped and scurried about and soothing birdsong filled the air! Three weeks in this cabin alone with Sam was a dream come true. She wanted to pinch herself, but feared she really would wake up from a dream too good to miss. God Bless Oliver!

"I knew you would love it here." Sam whispered behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "There are trails, sand beaches, lakes and streams everywhere. I figured you would be in your element here."

His arm dropped around her shoulders pulling her back against his strong chest.

"I am in my element wherever you are Sam." She replied softly her hands clinging to the arm that held her fast against him.

"Well this works for me," he teased. "I've got my girl to myself for three uninterrupted weeks, with only the birds and squirrels to keep us company." His voice was raspy as he breathed in her ear. Goose bumps rose to her skin even though it was still remarkably warm out.

"Oh don't forget the bears and the coyotes. They're everywhere in these parts." Andy teased pulling free and mocking him.

"Huh! You'll protect me. I've no doubt." He shot back his dimples cutting deep into his cheeks; his chiseled chin tilting up as he challenged her.

She began to laugh and the lilting sound rippled out across the treetops, eliciting curious chirpy replies form the resident squirrels.

"So do you want a tour of the cabin?" He asked swinging the keys before her eyes.

"Yes please." Andy responded eagerly following him up the stairs. The covered patio wrapped almost around the entire house and afforded unspoiled views of the brilliant vistas on every side.

Sam unlocked the door and she stepped inside the living room. It smelled of pine and cedar chips. A wood stove fire place dominated the room creating sweet harmony with the simple rustic furnishings. An open concept kitchen and dining area filled out the room. The appliances were rustic and dated, but seemed to belong there. Although sparsely decorated there was evidence of Celery's eccentric natural touches everywhere.

"It's perfect," Andy mused.

"Come see the rest," Sam pulled at her hand drawing her deeper into the house. "This is our room."

He opened a door and she wandered in. It was quaint and charming with its wood beams, high ceiling and handmade furnishings. Light spilled in from the two windows, and a quaint homespun iron queen bed dominated the room. A mosquito net bobbed above the flowery quilt. She gasped at how wondrous, inviting and romantic it all seemed.

"This is a great. You can see the lake through the window," she pointed moving towards it and looking out dreamily.

"The sun rises there and pours in early." He said moving beside her.

"Want to see how comfortable the bed is?" He suddenly teased mischievously, looking at her with boyish dare in his eyes.

"Hmm what about the tour?" she replied, her skin prickling at his invitation.

He deftly pulled her against him hands at her waist for a brief moment. Seconds later he lifted her in his arms, holding her tightly against his chest and carrying her to the bed.

"There's not much more to see," he mumbled his nose nudging hers seductively.

"I guess I will just take your word for it," Andy giggled lifting her pink _Blue Jays_ baseball cap from her head and tipping it precociously on his. She slipped her hands behind his neck and laughed at him.

Sam roared with exaggerated exuberance shaking the cap from his head.

"Whoop!" Andy cried out in response as he swung her around in his arms.

"Take my word for it sweetheart," he growled coming to a sudden stop.

Then he lowered her to the softness of the bed. She clung to him as he covered her. She hungrily filled her arms with Sam; holding him against her as though she would never let him go.

This was going to be the perfect start to their three-week escape together.

"Perfect!" she gasped as she pulled his shirt off and buried her nose and lips in his chest.


End file.
